The present invention relates to a new improved method and apparatus for use in casting a plurality of metal articles.
A known method of casting metal articles includes providing a plurality of article molds which are disposed in an annular array. The annular array of article molds is supported on a ring-shaped chill or cooling plate. The article molds are positioned in a heating chamber of a furnace and filled with molten metal. After the article molds have been filled with molten metal, they are removed from the heating chamber. A cylindrical heat sink moves into a central portion of the annular array of article molds as they are removed from the heating chamber. This method of casting articles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,810,504 and 5,778,961.
Radiation baffles have been utilized in association with the casting of metal articles in an annular array of article molds. Generally speaking, these baffles have been utilized to prevent the transmission of heat from a heating chamber of the furnace assembly during withdrawal of the annular array of article molds from the furnace assembly. The use of radiation baffles for this purpose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,763,716; 4,773,467; and 4,774,992.
The present invention provides a new and improved method and apparatus for use in casting a plurality of metal articles. The method includes filling article molds with molten metal. The molten metal may be solidified in the article molds with a plurality of solidification control elements extending between a peripheral portion of an array of article molds and a central portion of the array of article molds.
The solidification control elements may function as heat sinks and/or radiation baffles. The solidification control elements may have upper end portions which are maintained adjacent to solidification fronts in the article molds during solidification of molten metal in the article molds. The solidification control elements may extend through passages in a chill plate during at least a portion of the solidification of molten metal.
It is contemplated that various features of the present invention may be utilized separately or in combination with other features of the invention. Alternatively, each of the various features of the present invention may be used in association with known prior art features.